


The Lord of Winterfell

by MelisandreStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelisandreStark/pseuds/MelisandreStark
Summary: AU where after Robb was killed Jon Snow is Lord of Winterfell and is allowed to leave the Night's Watch. 10 years after since his wedding at Winterfell...





	1. The Starks of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowspriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/gifts).



> This is totally inspired by Snowspriestess because I totally ship Jon and Mel, I hope this isn't too bad and you like it! I also don't know if this might have multiple chapters yet...

Jon watched as his family played in the courtyard.

Jeor, his eldest son that had been named after the Old Bear, had reached his tenth name day. He was running around with his little brother, who had been running ever since he had been able to stand on his own two feet. Jon's eldest daughter wanted to join them, he could tell, but felt restrained by her position as a Lady. Just like Arya. His wife was sitting with his youngest two daughters, both were enchanted by Ghost, and they were finally letting the baby touch him. Not that she was much of a baby anymore, two years old.

In all his time, Jon had never thought he's have his own family. Only after he was legitimized as Jon Stark did he ever truly consider it, and even by then he knew Robb would be Lord before him. But Robb was gone, even though it saddened Jon to think it, without a lawful heir. So Jon was the Lord of Winterfell.

At first he had wanted to marry Ygritte. It wasn't proper, but Jon didn't care. They had met when she had been on a wildling raid over the wall, and Jon had been protecting the town they were attacking. She had been injured in the fight, and Jon took pity, so he made sure her wounds were tended to and he brought her back to health. They had fallen in love during the time she spent in his care, he couldn't bear to let her go when she told him it was time to leave. Perhaps she was still alive out there somewhere, but any love they might have had died when Ygritte murdered Princess Shireen Baratheon in her sleep on Mance Rayder's command.

Everyone had blamed Jon for the princess's death, because he had trusted the wildlings, everyone apart from Melisandre. The red woman had defended him to the King Stannis, to Queen Selyse, to everyone who had called him a murderer. Once all the bloody business was over, the White Walkers gone and Daenerys on the iron throne, Jon had asked her to marry him. It seemed crazy at the time, she had laughed and said save your affections for someone who deserves it. But after about a moon of asking she had finally said yes, and that same year Jeor was born.

It had been ten years since Jon and Melisandre were married, she had given him five strong children. After Jeor's was born, Melisandre had delivered a stillborn boy that Jon had named Rickard. They had buried his little body in the crypts next to Ned Stark. Melisandre couldn't even look at the grave she had been so distraught. The red woman had stopped eating for a few weeks, and only when she was so gaunt you could see bones through her dress did Jon finally manage to convince her to live again. Well, in truth, he hadn't. They had brought Jeor from his crib and placed him in her arms, while Jon convinced her that he was worth living on for. He looked just like Jon with his grey Stark eyes and brown hair, she could hardly resist her little son.

A year was spent mourning Rickard, and then Melisandre had found herself with child again. She had been nervous through the whole pregnancy, but at the end the gods presented them with a little girl. Shireen, they had named her, after the princess who had been murdered. She too had been given the Stark look, strong grey eyes and dark brown curls, the northern Lords had named her the Winter Rose. Some said she was the spitting image of Lyanna Stark.

Only when Melisandre was half way into her third pregnancy did Bran visit Jon with a truth that Jon could scarcely believe. Your Father is Rhaegar Targaryen. Your Mother is Lyanna Stark. Even Melisandre seemed shocked by it, and Jon had never once seen her shocked. This was all but confirmed when their second daughter was born with silver-gold hair and deep violet eyes. They had decided to name her Rhaenys for Jon's half-sister that had perished in the sack of King's Landing. Shireen had been delighted to have a little sister, though did seem to wonder why baby Rhaenys looked so much like Queen Daenerys.

Then it had been Jon's second son, Eddard. Little Ned Stark had the Stark look as well, he was four now, he wanted to be a knight of the Queensguard. He was swinging swords before he took his first steps. It had actually been a problem, because he was only a year younger than Rhaenys, and while they shared a nursery he had hit her round the back of the head with his wooden sword. They hadn't shared a room since.

Finally, Melisandre had presented Jon with his last child, a daughter who favoured her in colouring. The little hair on her head was a deep copper and her eyes a burning red. They hadn't been able to think of a name for her for days, until Melisandre suggested naming her Lyanna after his Mother. Jon had thought about it temporarily, but decided against. He didn't grow up with Lyanna Stark, she didn't hear his first words, she didn't sit with him when he was sick. That had been Catelyn Tully, even though there had been a resentment between them. Lady Catelyn had still been more of a Mother to him than Lyanna Stark, so his youngest child had been named Catelyn. Little Catelyn adored Ghost more than the other children, she would spend hours looking at the wolf in bursts of excited giggles. They had only let her touch him for the first time that day.

Sansa had been confused when they named Catelyn. But Mother was never kind to you... It was the truth, Catelyn Tully had always hated Jon for something he couldn't control. But her hate wasn't her fault either. And he still remembered once night, when he had the pox, when she had sat by his bed the whole night and prayed. That moment, however sick he had been, was one of his fondest memories from childhood. He hoped that the new Catelyn Stark would live a happier than Catelyn Tully had.

He walked down the stairs and sat by Melisandre. The children all rushed up to him once he sat down, Catelyn was it Melisandre's arms. "Father, tell us, when can we meet the dragons?" Shireen uttered excitedly.

When Jon discovered he was a Targaryen, he realised this meant he Daenerys's heir. That was before she had her son, Aegon, but it still posed an issue even though Jon had no intention of taking the iron throne. When he had told Daenerys, she had said that some time soon she would visit Winterfell to discuss what they did for the future. That had been five years ago, and now a date had been set. Daenerys Targaryen rode for Winterfell. She couldn't fly everywhere anymore, because little Aegon couldn't ride the dragons yet. The date of arrival was creeping nearer. "In a few weeks, I suspect." Jon smiled as he ran a had through Ned's hair.

"Have you seen them, Father?" Jeor asked.

"He has, he practically wet himself when he first did." Melisandre laughed, hitting him playfully. He raised an eyebrow at her and Catelyn clapped with a giggle.

"Really?" Shireen covered her mouth to stop herself laughing. "How big are they?"

Jon pulled her onto his lap. "I don't know, they've probably grown since I last saw them, but when I did Drogon's head was about the length of my body. His wings spread out so far that it would have taken a hundred men to fill the space. There are two others, do you remember their names?"

"Viserion and Rhaegal." Shireen recited proudly.

"Well done. You get an extra honey cake a supper." Jon smiled and Shireen hugged him tightly.

Little Ned Stark crossed his arm angrily. "I knew that. How come Shireen gets another honey cake at supper? I want an extra one!"

Melisandre laughed and kissed his forehead, promising extra honey cakes for everyone.

As acting Lord of Winterfell, Jon was truly happy.


	2. Unconciousness at Will

Ned Stark had a habit of falling asleep during supper. Jon couldn't explain it, he had never seen a boy that could fall asleep so easily. Ned could sleep at supper, on horses, in the stables, even when he was about to relive himself. The other children found it hilarious, Melisandre held in her laughter every time and woke him softly as he became aware of his surroundings. 'Ned the Dreamer', some of the stable boys were calling him. Ned didn't seem to mind.

This hadn't been an actual issue, until Queen Daenerys had come to Winterfell. She had arrived with her party, greeting Jon and Melisandre, Jeor, Shireen, Rhaenys and little Catelyn. Melisandre had panicked slightly when she couldn't see Ned for a second, Daenerys had inquired about their missing wolf pup, but he had been there. He was lying asleep on the ground behind Jon's feet. They had shook him awake and scolded him slightly, but Daenerys just laughed. "I wish Aegon could sleep so easily, it takes hours to convince him to go to bed."

"I apologise for my son's behaviour, your grace." Melisandre was brushing the dirt off Ned's back, the little boy yawned and looked confused.

"Mother, that woman looks like a big Rhae." He said loudly, and Melisandre blushed.

"Ned, that is the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." Shireen whispered harshly. "You just fell asleep in front of her! What will she think of us, Father will be so angry." Ned seemed unfazed by this, and just smiled at his queen and prince. Little Prince Aegon was smiling back at him, Jon guessed that they would become fast friends. 

After introductions, Jon had summoned his entire family to his chambers. He didn't want any more embarrassment for house Stark. "Now listen, I want no more falling asleep, no swearing, no fighting and no nudity at the feast. Is that clear? We've been embarrassed enough bu Ned's little incident earlier."

"But Father, I don't fall asleep on purpose." Ned's Stark grey eyes looked up innocently. "It just sort of...happens. And if Rhae calls be short again I will have to fight her." Jon sighed. Ned and Rhaenys had been fighting ever since Ned had hit her with a sword in the nursery, it shocked Jon how two siblings could be so different. 

"Well, I won't call you short if you don't call me ugly." Rhaenys retorted, crossing her arms angrily. She was only 5, and Ned only 4, but they seemed to be far more mature than Jon had been that age. Well, perhaps mature was the wrong word. They seemed to have a vast knowledge of swearing and insults that Jon had never possessed at that age.

"I think it would be best if we sat you two apart." Melisandre had Catelyn on her lap, the little girl was gently tugging at her copper hair. Catelyn's hair was a matching shade of copper, but wasn't long enough yet for her to play with. "Shireen, will you sit between them?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

"Because the last time I sat between Ned and Rhaenys I got chicken all in my hair, and Ned peed on my dress. I don't know why he doesn't have a problem with peeing in front of everyone, but he still did it. Jeor can sit between them." Jon did remember that particular incident, Ned had a habit of revealing himself to everyone at meal times. Jon prayed he wouldn't do it at the feast tonight with Daenerys.

"I'm not sitting between then either." Jeor shook his head. "Last time Rhae threw a cup of gravy at my face because I wouldn't let her eat my honeycakes." Jon also remembered this happened. Rhaenys and Ned were always troublesome at dinner times.

Melisandre sighed. "Well, in that case you'll both sit in between them. Rhaenys will be next to me, and Ned will sit on the other end."

"I am definitely not sitting next to Ned." Shireen said.

"Well I'm not either." Jeor countered.

"I said it first."

"That doesn't matter! I'm the oldest, I-"

"Just be quiet, all of you." Jon sighed, massaging his temples. He loved his family, but he couldn't help think that they were the hardest children to work with in the world. "You can't you all just be as well behaved at Catelyn?" Catelyn gurgled and clapped at the sound of her name.

///

Fifteen minutes in, the feast was going quite well. Aegon had moved away from his Mother to sit next to Ned, they were discussing the many ways they could throw their food at Rhaenys. Aegon said that he wanted a sister to throw food at, Ned said he could happily take Shireen or Catelyn, but Rhaenys was his. Daenerys had loved that Aegon had made a friend, apparently he didn't really speak to anyone else his age down in King's Landing. Jon wasn't sure that Ned would be a great influence on the young prince, but they seemed happy enough together. Though, before too long, problems began to arise.

"Rhaenys, you look like a fuckin' cow!" Ned yelled across the room, Aegon giggling by his side. Jon buried his face in his hands.

"Shut up! Your so fucking short, you'll never be a knight!" Rhaenys shouted back, throwing a piece of carrot at him. Ned got from his seat and charged at his sister, pulling her silver-gold hair so hard that she fell from her chair.

"Ned, stop it!" Melisandre scolded, she couldn't get up because Catelyn was sitting on her lap. "Let your sister go!"

"She called be short again!" Ned cried, Rhaenys slapped him and he charged into her legs. Jon got up and shooed Ned back to his seat, Daenerys looked slightly shocked. Aegon was laughing.

"I didn't that your children were so..."

"Mad?" Jon would normally have laughed at that kind of thing, but did feel a little embarrassed. What would the Queen think of his children?

Daenerys was going to reply, but before she could they noticed something. After attacking Rhaenys, Ned had hidden under the table with Aegon, presumably to talk about what to do to Rhaenys next. Jon didn't mind them being out of view, so had allowed it.

Instead, they had emerged stark naked, and climbed up onto the table. They skipped across the it, throwing bits of chicken at everyone sitting below.

"Aegon!" Daenerys cried, Jon and Melisandre both buried their faces in their hands, the situation being so Ned it was funny. It was almost strange how different Ned was to the man he was named after, Jon could not imagine the man he'd thought was his father doing that.

When Jon and Melisandre were lying next to each other in bed after the feast, Jon saw it as an overall success. There had been swearing, nudity and a fair amount of fighting, but at least they weren't hiding anything from their Queen. Daenerys Targaryen had truly met the Stark family, and they were crazy. Especially Ned.


	3. The Adventures of Winterfell's She-wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen and Rhaenys decide they don't want to do embroidery anymore. In the process, they scare their mother half to death.

"Stop poking me with your needle!" Shireen moaned under her breath, kicking her little sister lightly on the shin. Rhaenys frowned and stuck her tongue out. 

"I'm bored." She complained. "Jeor got to go out with father to visit the mountain clans, why couldn't I go?"

"Because you're too young, and you aren't going to be the Lord of Winterfell one day." Shireen snapped back, very aware that their Septa was glaring at them. Their mother, being an ex-priestess of the Lord of Light, had been very reluctant to allow a Septa into her home, but had ultimately agreed to let Septa Irynne be their teacher as long as she didn't impose religious beliefs.

With Jon away, Lady Melisandre was the acting head of Winterfell. There had been a great deal of expenses to deal with since Queen Daenerys' had left and had proven herself to be just as capable as her Lord Husband. It did mean, however, that she had less time to spend with her children. Normally she'd take Rhaenys, Shireen and baby Catelyn out to the godswood and they'd build snowcreatures together, and then they'd all go riding with the boys as a family.

But since she was running the castle now, she didn't have time, so Rhaenys and Shireen were stuck doing embroidery with Septa Irynne. Rhaenys set her sowing down carefully when the Septa had her back turned and ran towards the door, scooping up a piece of dirt and throwing it at her sister before rubbing some on her own dress. 

"Uh! I hate you, mother will be so angry!" Shireen cried, throwing her own embroidery down and running towards her sister.

"Ladies!" Septa Irynne shouted, going over and grabbing both of them by the ear. Shireen crossed her arms angrily and Rhaenys stuck her tongue out in defiance. "Your Lady mother will hear of this, you can be sure of it! Now go to your chambers and change."

They both left with possibly more excitement than they should have had (afternoon sowing with Septa Irynne was hated by both of them), though Shireen had a higher sense of duty than her sister. She would have seen ten name days soon and she understood the suitable and unsuitable activities for a young lady.

Rhaenys, however, hadn't seemed to grasp that concept yet.

"I'm going to find mother. I want to go riding with her." The valyrian-haired girl declared, firmly twisting on her heel and starting off towards their mothers chambers.

"No you aren't. Mother is working." Shireen replied, firmly gripping her sister's shoulder and dragging her back.

"Fine. Though we probably should check on the baby, since mother isn't with her." Innocence dripped from every word that came out of Rhaenys' mouth as she batted her eyelids prettily. 

Shireen groaned. "Alright, but only for a minute. I don't want Septa Irynne to get angry."

“Of course.” Despite her pretty batting eyelids and innocent voice, Shireen Stark never let herself forget that her little sister had a severe evil streak.

They walked through the courtyard where Ned was holding a wooden sword and completely Pate, one of the cook’s sons. He grinned up at them triumphantly, and then stuck his tongue out at Rhaenys, who echoed his gesture. “Where are you going?” He yelled across the courtyard.

“To check on the baby.” Shireen told him. “We thought she might be lonely since Mother is working all the time.”

Ned raised an eyebrow. “Can I come too?”

“No.” Rhaenys said quickly. “It’s for girls only. Me and Shireen and the baby are all girls, and you aren’t a girl.”

“Fine. Girls are boring anyway, boys are much better.” Ned huffed, and went back to find someone uninjured to duel with him. Normally he duelled with Jeor who, being several years his senior, always won. But since all his practice had been with older boys, Ned had become quite good with a sword very early on. Shireen had heard her father say that he could be on the Queensguard one day if he continued on that path.

Shireen and Rhaenys continued on their way to the nursery. “Do you think she’ll be asleep?” Rhaenys asked.

“Maybe.” Shireen replied. “Though if she is, we’ll just go back to Septa Irynne, okay?”

The younger girl said nothing, only pushed open the nursery door and peered in. Baby Catelyn was standing up against the bars of her crib, clearly trying to climb over. “Sisa!” She cried upon seeing her two older sisters. “Sisa, sisa!”

Shireen smiled and picked the baby up, resting her on her hip like she saw her mother do. “Do you want to play outside, Catelyn?” Rhaenys asked softly receiving a warning look from her older sister.

“She’s a baby. Of course she doesn’t want to play outside.” Shireen said, though Rhaenys seemed unconvinced since the baby was smiling and clapping.

“I was her age only three years ago. I understand what she’s saying, and she wants to go outside.” She said very matter-of-factly. 

Shireen only sighed.“We can’t. I don’t want to get into trouble with Septa Irynne, she’ll be wondering what we’ve been doing up until now anyway.” Rhaenys had that unhinged look in her eyes that made Shireen very nervous, and was like a statement saying ‘we’re getting in trouble today’. 

“We could hide from Septa Irynne in the godswood.” She suggested. “Then she won’t be able to find us.”

“Fine, though you are getting all the blame if she finds us.” In truth, Shireen didn’t like embroidery either and was perfectly happy to skip it as long as it meant she didn’t get in any trouble. Her father always let her get out of it because it was important for her to learn the same things as Jeor, but since she was still too young to go away with her father she often was still stuck doing embroidery with Septa Irynne. 

The snuck through the back of the castle where they wouldn’t accidently run into their septa, and went into the woods. “Do you like this, Cat?” Rhaenys asked the baby who was slowly looking more and more frightened. The godswood was full of dark and twisted trees and loomed over them like giants, and when Shireen decided to turn back around she realised she couldn’t remember where they came from. 

“Rhae, which direction did we come from?” She said apprehensively. 

“Umm, I don’t really remember.” Rhaenys replied. “But this is fine, right? We’ll be back in no time, we can’t have gone that far.”

She was wrong. The more they walked, the more lost they found themselves. The baby started crying out, the sky got dark and Rhaenys was very near to breaking down into tears. “Where is mother...” She whispered in a low voice, trying to block Catelyn’s crying.

“She’ll be looking for us.” Shireen replied, bouncing Catelyn up and down gently to no avail. 

They settled down by a big weirwood since their legs were aching and Shireen’s back hurt from carrying the baby so long. It was so cold that Rhaenys buried her head in Shireen’s side, bringing her knees up to her chest. “I’m scared, Shireen.” She whispered. 

That was the first time Shireen had seen the vulnerable side to her head-strong little sister, though rather than making a big deal of it she simply smiled and wrapped her around her. “Mother will find us, I promise. Think of it like an adventure—the adventures of Winterfell’s she-wolves.”

“The adventures of Winterfell’s she-wolves.” Rhaenys repeats, and Catelyn’s cries cease as she falls asleep against Shireen’s chest.

“Shireen! Rhae, Rhaenys, oh sweetlings, can you hear me?” An accented voice sounded through the trees and Rhaenys shoots to her feet in excitement.

“Mother!” She cried out, jumping up and down, all signs of her tears gone. Shireen can hear the sound of horses running approaching and stands up, careful not to wake the baby. “Mother can you hear me, mother!”

Melisandre comes into view and vaults gracefully of her horse, pulling her daughters against her chest. “You gave me such a fright, girls.” She scolded lightly, though it was clear she was more relieved that angry.

“Sorry, mother. We just didn’t want to do embroidery.” Shireen explained, and if she hadn’t been more shaken up Melisandre probably would have laughed. Lady Stark took her baby from Shireen’s arms and helped them all onto the horse, taking them back to Winterfell’s safe walls.

That night, when Shireen laid in bed staring at the ceiling, she couldn’t help smiling.

She’d never let Rhaenys hear the end of that day.


End file.
